Love Is Cruel
by rocker95
Summary: While Garth teaches Lilly how to hunt, Salty has a love affair with a former Eastern omega. Should be a better story than it sounds. Sequel to Alternate Ending: Together On The Other Side. Enjoy!
1. Giving In

**LOVE IS CRUEL**

**Chapter 1**

**Owl City - Deer In The Headlights**

2010. At the moonlight howl, an hour after Kate and Humphrey shared their first true howl, the moon still shined about as bright as Vegas neon lights.

Humphrey, Kate, Eve, Winston, Tony, Garth, Lilly, Tatum and Rooney were all sitting in one spot.

"Congratulations." Tatum said to Kate.

"Thank you." said Kate.

"I wanna show you something." Garth whispered in Lilly's ear.

The two then walked off.

They then came down to an abandoned den.

"What?" asked Lilly.

"You wanna know as bad as me just how good it feels?" asked Garth.

"Oh come on, Lilly." said Garth. "Humphrey's did it before. He doesn't have more guts than you, does he?"

"Okay, first off, you're gonna have to respect that he's part of your family now." said Lilly. "And I said I'm not ready." she said and started to walk off when Garth grabbed her.

"Lilly, you'll love it!" shouted Garth

"**GET OFF ME!**" she shouted and knocked him off. She then started walking off again, when this time, she heard a begging cry behind her.

Lilly then turned around.

"Okay." said Lilly. "Maybe I was too harsh."

The next morning.

On Eve and Winston's den, Kate, Humphrey, Paddy and Marcel were sitting as they talked.

"Where you going?" asked Kate.

"We're going around the world." said Paddy.

"Paris, Denmark..." began Marcel.

"Los Angeles, Tokyo..." continued Paddy.

"Worldwide golfing." said Marcel.

"So, you won't be coming back?" asked Humphrey.

"No, we'll be coming back, some day." said Paddy.

"Trust us." said Marcel. "Just not soon."

"Okay, well, can we get hugs?" asked Kate.

"Of course." said Paddy.

Paddy and Marcel then hugged Kate and Humphrey.

Outside the den Lilly and Garth were originally going to stay in, the two wolves were lying asleep beside each other with their tails between their legs, covering their privates. A butterfly then landed on Lilly's nose, causing her to wake up and jump, making her fur fall over her eye. Lilly let out an angry sigh and blew her fur out of her face, then Garth woke up.

They then saw Hutch beside them.

"Kate wants to speak with every wolf in Jasper." said Hutch. "I guess that you agree with this?"

"Why not?" asked Garth.


	2. The Hunting Games

**Chapter 2**

Garth and Lilly made their way up to Eve and Winston's den, where Kate and Humphrey were.

"Hey, Lilly!" Kate said and hugged her sister.

"How was your night?" she asked.

"I got forced into sex." said Lilly. "At first, I didn't want to, but I just gave in because he didn't leave me alone. I actually enjoyed it."

"I bet everyone does." said Kate and looked at Garth. "As for you, you're lucky I don't wanna kick your ass."

"Can you please tell me why we're actually here?" asked Garth.

"We're dropping some laws." said Kate.

"Okay..." said Garth. "I'll let you speak since I don't know what ones you're talking about."

"Very well." said Kate and turned toward the very large crowd. "Wolves! As you can imagine, the North has refused to be here today, but if any of you can spread the news to them, don't hesitate and bring it as soon as possible! And my news is this! From this moment forward, alphas and omegas can howl together, they can eat together, which was already allowed, they can get married, and guess what!? They can even mate together! My new law ensures everyone free will and equality! If your leaders can do it, so can you! Don't forget the hunting games is real soon! You all have a nice time!"

Later. The hunting games.

The omegas, even Humphrey and Lilly were watching from on top of a hill. Lilly sat next to Candy and Sweets while Humphrey sat next to Mooch, Salty and Shakey.

All the alphas on the other hand, did warm up excersises.

"**YOU CAN DO THIS, GARTH!**" Lilly shouted.

Garth then smiled and flashed Lilly a smile.

"That's your man?" asked Sweets.

"Yep." said Lilly.

"He's hot." said Sweets.

"Yeah, but his howl sucks." said Candy.

Lilly then growled at them.

"Sorry." they both said, scared.

"Ready!?" Tony shouted.

"Set!?" Winston shouted.

"Hunt!" shouted Eve.

**Linkin Park - New Divide**

All the alphas then set off at the same time. Kate used her alpha moves to jump over other wolves, while Garth moved through every gap he saw. Rooney did barrel roll jumps using perfect time, so she landed in spots no one was at.

"Wow!" said Salty. "**WHO IS THAT?**"

"_THAT_ is Rooney." said Humphrey. "Garth's sister."

"She is so hot!" said Salty. "And the moves she makes are... incredible..."

Hearts took the place of Salty's eyes and he imagined himself hugging Rooney, but noticed it was really Mooch.

"**AAAAHHHHHHH!**" Salty screamed.

"You three are very weird." said Mooch. "I mean, I don't really look like a girl, do I?"

Humphrey sighed.


	3. Salty's Wet Dream

**Chapter 3**

**You're The Inspiration** by** Relient K** played through a montage, and only the montage. First, Salty and Rooney were pups, holding paws as they spun in circles in the air. Next, they were both sled racing. After that, Salty licked Rooney's tail as she barrell roll jumped past him, then jumped on a caribou and killed it by biting hard into its neck. At the end of the montage, they ate and laughed together.

Salty and Rooney were lying in meadows at night.

"Oh Salty, I've had such a fun day." said Rooney. "I've never expected time with an omega to be so... fun..."

"Now, wait. Is what you're saying that you think responsibilities are fun?" asked Salty.

"Yeah." said Rooney. "I guess that's my crazy mind talking-"

"No, that's great if you're an alpha!" Salty exclaimed. "The other wolves can count more on security!"

"You know, Salty, I've got a confession to make." said Rooney.

"So do I." said Salty. "But you go first."

"Really?" asked Rooney. "It's a silly thought."

"Trust me." said Salty. "I know silly."

"Okay." said Rooney. "I think I'm in love with you, Salty."

"Really?" asked Salty. "Because I love you too."

"That's great." said Rooney and climbed on top of Salty, who then felt himself get hard. "Let's celebrate."

Rooney then lowered herself over Salty's "pogo stick" and went with the flow.

Salty at first didn't feel comfortable having sex outside, but he then started to feel so good, he didn't really care who saw.

"Oh... Oh, Rooney..." Salty moaned.

He then looked at Rooney and she smiled, then disappeared.

"Rooney?" asked Salty. "Rooney?" Salty asked and got up, still with a hard-on.

For some reason, the meadows were now textureless white. There was no ground, no walls, no ceiling or no air.

"**SALTY!**" a huge voice shouted.

Salty then woke up in his room with his siblings surrounding him and there was that damned hard-on. If that wasn't embarrassing, what the hell was?

"So, who's Rooney?" asked Salty's littlest brother.

"Is that your _girlfriend_?" asked Salty's littlest sister.

"'Cause you sure seem happy." said Salty's oldest brother.

"It doesn't matter who it is." said Salty, embarrassed. "I'm going to take a bath." he said and left the den.


	4. Stumped

**Chapter 4**

Salty ran away to somewhere that seemed like no one else would go. But the possibilities that no one would come near were slim. He could only think of a cave next to the stream. He wasn't quite done with his dream... The still-hardened and embarrassed wolf walked inside and sat on the floor. As for now, he memorized every curve and spec of Rooney's body. He remembered how sexy she looked when she barrell roll jumped. He remembered the fur over her left eye... those beautiful green eyes... the ponytail. Only she had the ponytail. She was hotter than Kate on the Moonlight Howl night.

All of these good qualities were too much for him to bear. He closed his eyes and stroked himself, thinking only of Rooney. He imagined her at first giving him head. Next, her body moving up and down over him. And a little bit before he cummed, he imagined doing her in doggy position.

After all that, there was no doubt that it was time to take a bath. And so, the young teenage wolf washed himself up.

Night.

Kate stood outside on the edge of the den, watching over the united pack as Humphrey came outside. She was completely unaware of his presence until he nibbled her passionately on the ear. She giggled at the sensation.

"Hey, baby." said Humphrey.

"Hey, Humphrey." said Kate.

"You know, you should get ready." said Humphrey. "Garth and Lilly are hosting another howl."

Kate got an upset face.

"Baby, I wish I could go." said Kate. "I have to stay and watch over everyone."

"Relax." Humphrey comforted. "Everyone's invited except the North."

"That's such a relief." said Kate.

Midnight Howl.

Shakey, Reba and Janice were in a big puddle, their form of a hot tub.

Salty was talking to Garth.

"She's actually coming with her friends." said Garth.

"Okay." said Salty. "Thanks."

And just as he was about to walk away, Rooney, Nadia and two other wolves were walking up the hill.

Rooney was even hotter than the previous day!

"Oh my god!" Salty said. "Heaven's missing an angel!"

A took shorter amount of time than Salty thought for them to get up there.

"Hey." said Salty. "Umm... Would you like to howl together... with me, I mean... That doesn't sound right-"

"Do I know you?" asked Rooney.

"Umm... No?" asked Salty.

"See ya!" said Rooney.

Salty had a sad face.

"Now, wait a minute!" said Nadia. "Is it okay if _I_ howl with you? I mean, I know I'm not your dream girl, but I've seen enough to know you don't deserve to be alone tonight."

"Yeah." said Salty. "Why not?"


	5. Good Times

**Chapter 5**

Nadia and Salty went up to the rock only to practice for the real howl.

Salty began howling and Nadia fell in love with not his howl, though it was golden. She fell in love with HIM. She tilted her head to the right and her eyes were half-closed with a smile on her face. She would only think of him. The super wolf... the golden howl...

Salty turned to Nadia.

"Nadia?" asked Salty. "Are you gonna join in?"

"Huh?" asked Nadia. "Oh." she giggled. "Yeah."

Nadia then began, delaying Salty, making HIM fall in love as well. He just smiled at her.

"Salty?" asked Nadia. "Are you gonna howl with me?"

"Yes." said Salty.

The two then started howling together. The moonlight shined golden upon them.

Mooch watched sadly and walked away.

Much later. Nadia and Salty were lying in the grass.

"Nadia?" asked Salty.

"Yes, Salty?" asked Nadia.

"I love you." said Salty.

"I love you too." said Nadia.

"Do you know what sex is like?" asked Salty.

"No." said Nadia.

"Me neither." said Salty. "Have you ever dreamt about it?"

"Yes." said Nadia. "I'm pretty sure the boy doesn't exist though."

"Let's make it a reality." said Salty.

"Are you sure?" asked Nadia.

"Only if you're ready." said Salty.

"I'm ready." said Nadia.

The two wolves walked down to the den next to the stream and Salty lie down as Nadia kissed him. Nadia then placed her hips over Salty's crotch and they went at it.

"Oh... Oh, Salty!" Nadia moaned.

"Oh yeah, fuck!" Salty moaned.

"Oh..."

Howling Rock.

Humphrey and Kate walked to Shakey, Reba and Janice.

"Do you know where Salty and Mooch are?" asked Humphrey.

"Well... Mooch ran off. I don't know why. Salty ran off with that Nadia chick you mentioned from your premonition before. My guess is he's getting laid." said Humphrey.

"I don't think I doubt that." said Humphrey.

At the den...

Salty was now doing Nadia doggy style.

"Oh, Salty! Go faster!" Nadia begged.

Salty went faster and cummed inside her.

Caribou Headquarters.

"We have to be careful." said the head caribou. "Hunting season is returning. We are getting in more danger. Be careful out there."

The rest of the caribou then spoke:

"SIR, YES SIR!"


	6. Pregnant

**Chapter 6**

Two Weeks Later.

Salty was at Tony, Tatum and Rooney's den, asking for Nadia.

"Like I'm her keeper!?" Rooney said real snotty.

Meanwhile, at the Jasper Park cabin. Outside, Nadia was sneaking to a blue Dodge Ram. She looked to make sure no one saw her and slipped into the truck, then stole it.

Garth's practice grounds for hunting...

"Are you ready?" Garth asked Lilly.

"No, hold on a minute." said Lilly and blew the fur out of her eye. "Okay, now I'm ready!"

"Alright... 1..." said Garth.

"2..." said Lilly.

"3!" they both yelled and jumped at the pinecones, but Lilly missed, just like she did two weeks ago.

"Lilly!" Garth raced to where Lilly was and she was moaning in pain. "Where does it hurt?"

"It doesn't matter." said Lilly. "I'll try again."

Garth then examined Lilly's left arm and she yelped in pain when Garth tried to move it.

"No, you're not gonna try again until this is healed." said Garth. "And it's not just nothing, your arm's broken. Tell me what happened."

"The fur got in my eyes." said Lilly.

"Well, we'll find something to cut it when you're healed up." said Garth.

The town of Jasper...

Nadia was careful not to be seen as she stepped inside the vet.

When she was inside, everyone screamed.

"I won't hurt anybody." said Nadia.

"You talk..." said a woman.

"Yes, I know." said Nadia. "But I need to be seen."

"We have a doctor open." said the receptionist.

"Perfect." said Nadia.

Jasper Park.

On the top of a hill.

"You can't possibly tell me that you're ready to race me." said Humphrey with a smile.

"You overconfident omega..." Kate said with a smile.

"Oh... you wanna play that game?" Humphrey said with a smile. "Okay! Whoever wins gets the most caribou next hunt!"

"Deal!" said Kate.

The two then broke off bark and raced down the hill, laughing all the way. At first, it looked like Humphrey was going to win, but then Kate hit the finish first.

"I knew it!" Kate shouted in a playful tone. "You can't outrun an alpha! I get the most caribou!"

"Yeah, don't rub it in." said Humphrey, sort of seeming sad.

"Don't be such a sourpuss." said Kate. "I won fair and square."

Jasper Vet.

Nadia's room.

"Am I pregnant?" asked Nadia.

"Yes." said the doctor. "Looks like five."


	7. Love Hurts

**Chapter 7**

**OK, So I know this chapter is kind of not as long, and sure as hell crappy, but I wrote it at my school, so ya know, there wasn't much time.**

It was taking longer for Nadia's pups to develop. It was just like human babies developing. No one knew why exactly.

It was dark when Nadia got back to Jasper Park. She was again, being careful not to be seen by humans. There was yet ANOTHER howl.

She arrived to Howling Rock just to find Garth, Lilly, Kate, Humphrey, Shakey, Reba, Janice, Rooney and Salty all sitting next to each other. She began crying as she saw Salty next to Rooney.

"No, wait!" Salty said, but Nadia ran off.

Next to the stream, Nadia sat crying, looking at her reflection, then started to sing.

**Nadia (singing as Nan Vernon's voice):**

_Love hurts, love scars,_

_Love wounds, and marks,_

_Any heart, not tough,_

_Or strong, enough_

_To take a lot of pain,_

_Take a lot of pain_

_Love is like a cloud_

_Holds a lot of rain_

_Love hurts, ooh ooh love hurts_

_Im young, I know,_

_But even so_

_I know a thing, or two_

_I learned, from you_

_I really learned a lot,_

_Really learned a lot_

_Love is like a flame_

_It burns you when its hot_

_Love hurts, ooh ooh love hurts_

_Some fools think of happiness_

_Blissfulness, togetherness_

_Some fools fool themselves I guess_

_Theyre not foolin me_

_I know it isnt true,_

_I know it isnt true_

_Love is just a lie,_

_Made to make you blue_

_Love hurts, ooh,ooh love hurts_

_Ooh,ooh love hurts_

_I know it isnt true,_

_I know it isnt true_

_Love is just a lie,_

_Made to make you blue_

_Love hurts, ooh ooh love hurts_

_Ooh ooh love hurts_

_Ooh ooh..._

* * *

**Song: Love Hurts**

**Artist: Nan Vernon**

**From: Rob Zombie's Halloween II**


	8. Crying A River

**Chapter 8**

Nadia lie in her den crying in her room. Her face was in her arms. Nadia's mother came in her room and ran her paw over her back, trying to comfort her.

"What's wrong, hun?" asked Nadia's mother. "I haven't seen you all day and when you come back, you develop a river."

"Mom, I have a confession to make." cried Nadia. "Two weeks ago, I fell in love with a western omega. We howled, then had sex. Today, I went to the Jasper Vet. I found out I'm pregnant, but I'm upset because I saw who I thought was my boyfriend with Rooney."

"Maybe he just needed to hang around someone." said Nadia's mother. "Was there anyone else there?"

"Well, there was Garth, his wife, his wife's sister, her husband, his friend and his friend's wives." said Nadia.

"Maybe they were just-"

"**THEY WEREN'T HANGING OUT!**" Nadia shouted and calmed down. "He fell in love with Rooney first. He wanted her to howl with him and she refused, so I asked him to howl with me. That's when we fell in love."

"I have to be honest with you." said Nadia's mother. "You never knew your father."

Nadia quieted down and listened, though she had a pretty good idea of what her mother was going to say.

"I was in your boat before." said Nadia's mother. "Your father and I fell in love a week before the Alpha Wars. We had sex the same night and you were conceived. However, the Alpha Wars raged a week later and your father was scared away. He's never came back since. Many people were scared away and never came back. I moved on to someone else."

"There is no one else, mom!" Nadia cried. "I'm gonna leave Jasper..."

"What?" asked Nadia's mom. "But you can't!"

"I'm waiting two years." Nadia cried.

After Lilly healed...

Garth had snuck at the Jasper Park cabin earlier to get scissors. Lilly's fur (bangs) was cut shorter now.

**The Noisettes - Sister Rosetta (2011 Version)**

(A big collage shows Lilly nailing the pinecone on every try).

Later. Hunting grounds.

"1..." Lilly said with a smile.

"2..." Garth said with a smile.

Lilly then jumped at a caribou before Garth could move his muscles. She jumped through its side and came out the other.

"Whoa." said Garth, walking up to Lilly and the dead caribou. "You will be the most vicious killer here..."

"I had a good teacher." said Lilly.

* * *

**NOTE: The next chapter contains parts of my story, Alpha And Omega 2: Wolves In The City. This story takes place before it, so I highly reccomend those of you who haven't to read A&O2 next.**


	9. Epilogue

**Chapter 9**

Nadia's pregnancy showed no improvement. As a matter of fact, it slowed down to two years. At the start of the following year, a rival species, the rams began to rise. Their plan... **TO KILL ALL THE JASPER WOLVES**.

Spring 2011.

Kate and Humphrey were at the top of a hill, ready to sled.

Meanwhile, near the dens.

Everyone was having a ball until they saw something coming really fast. Fast was danger most of the time. And then, Winston realized it was a ram.

"**EVERYBODY INSIDE!**" Winston shouted.

"We've got to do what we can until Kate gets back." said Tony.

Tony and Winston charged toward the ram, but then, Tony's back went out.

"**OOOOWWWW!**" Tony shouted. "That stupid disk!"

Winston raised his paw to pop Tony's back into place, but it was too late. The ram headbutted them and they went flying. Tony hit the ground first, landing on his side and Winston landed on top of Tony's side and one of Tony's rib cage bones impaled Winston and it came out through his back.

"**NOOOOOOO!**" Lilly screamed.

"**WE'LL KILL YOU!**" Eve shouted at the ram. "**YOU HEAR ME!"**

He just ignored her ran on.

Lilly walked toward Winston and sat down in front of him.

Winston opened his eyes and put his arms around Lilly. He then kissed her on the cheek before he passed away.

Lilly began crying right as Kate and Humphrey arrived.

"Dad!" cried Kate and ran to them.

"What happened?" asked Humphrey.

"A mountain ram." said Eve. "Everyone was doing fine and then we were alerted about a ram when it was too late. They both tried to escape, but when Garth's dad's back went out again, Kate's dad tried to help, but... they're gone. There's nothing we can do."

"This is all my fault." cried Kate.

"No, it's mine." said Humphrey and ran towards the woods.

"Humphrey, no!" cried Kate.

Later that night.

"Hello, beautiful angel." said Salty.

"Why don't you and I get alone and you turn me into a fallen angel?" asked Rooney. "How's that sound?"

"I'm okay with that!" Salty exclaimed.

Rooney kissed him.

"Then marry me." she said.

"What?" Salty said in disappointment.

"Rooney, he's an omega." said Tatum.

"Mom, that problem's resolved." said Rooney. "Dad and Winston resolved it. Remember?"

The next year (2012).

Salty was at his house when Nadia stopped by.

"Nadia?" asked Salty. "I haven't seen you in two years! Did you hear the news?"

"You're getting married." said Nadia. "I just came to say bye."

"Bye?" asked Salty. "But I haven't seen you in two years? Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving Jasper." said Nadia. "You're better off without me. I just wanted you to know something before I left."

"What?" asked Salty.

"I've been pregnant since 2010." said Nadia. "You're the father." she said and hurried away.

Salty began to cry.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN...**

**ALPHA AND OMEGA 2: WOLVES IN THE CITY**

* * *

**After Alpha And Omega 2 in the timeline...**

**1: MYSTERIOUS: THE WEATHER STONE & THE CRYSTAL MINE**

**2: LEMON JUICE: THE CRYSTAL MINE II PART 1**

**3: LEMON JUICE: THE CRYSTAL MINE II PART 2**

**4: ALPHA AND OMEGA 3**

**5: THE CRYSTAL MINE PART III**

* * *

**Also, check out Alpha And Omega's prequel**

**ALPHA WARS**

* * *

**ALL SEVEN MENTIONED TITLED OUT NOW! **


End file.
